Birthday Bash
by funni neko
Summary: Most of you if you seen my page have saw my bleach Birthday bash. Well here is a similar one but Naruto Styled.This is a know Naruto characters birthday here.
1. Kakashi Hatake Birthday 2012

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Birthday 2012  
**

"Kakashi, where are?" Naruto yelled. As He was walking around the training a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared on top of the tree learning against a stray branch.

"Their you are Kakashi-sensei. "Naruto said. Motion his sensei for him to come down from the tree. Kakashi jumped and landed down next to him.  
"What is it?' Kakashi asked.

"Here is a little birthday present." Naruto said. Handing Kakashi the new not in stores volume icha icha paradise. "Thank you, Naruto."Kakashi said before disappeared in a hurry.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki Birthday 2012

**Naruto Birthday **

**10/25/12  
**

"Naruto are you here?" Iruka called out to his favorite student as he stepped into Naruto apartment. A blonde mop of hair appeared out of the bedroom door." There you are Naruto, come over here so I can give you your surprise." Iruka told him. Naruto groaned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and exited his room heading over to Iruka.

"Why are you here so Early Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes to get himself to wake up.

" Because I wanted to wish you a Happy birthday, Naruto ." Iruka said.

Naruto Snapped his head up in surprise. "Thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as tears began flowing from his eyes running down his face.

"Come on don't cry Naruto I brought you some Ichimaru's Ramen. Naruto wiped away his tears and see that Iruka was setting a bowl of steaming Ramen in front of him.

Naruto grinned widely as he began wolfing down his ramen.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this very late birthday celebration**


	3. Sasuke Uchiha Birthday 2012

**Sasuke Uchiha Birthday **

**07/23/12  
**

"Sasuke, come on you can't be mad at me forever." Itachi told his brother, as he looked up at him as he refused to come down from the tree. "Yes I can you promised me that you would play with today." Sasuke said, pouting slightly.

Itachi sighed before he started to grin all of a sudden. then he crouched down and jumped up to where Sasuke was at and landed on the branch.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time." Itachi told him while flicking his young brother's forehead. Sasuke pouted even harder before he made his way over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Fine, lets go home." Itachi smiled taking his Little brother form and placed him on his back before he started to leap tree to tree heading for the Uchiha district. Soon as the neared the entrance Itachi let Sasuke down and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand and started to walk towards their house. On thier way back Itachi let Sasuke ride on his back. They walked through the village passing Shinobi , citizen alike.

They even seen a girl yelling at a silver haired man about Dango. Which they looked at them surprised at she began throwing everything at the Silver haired man for stealing one of her dango. They continued to walk home passing the Uchiha task force. "Hey Itachi, do you think one day I could make father proud of me." Sasuke asked. Locking eyes with elder brother. "Yes, you will and you will be the strongest Uchiha of us all," Itachi told him.

Sasuke smiled brightly at his brother. They finally made it to the entrance to the Uchiha district as they walked through they were greeted by many of there clan members. They approached there house and Itachi let Sasuke off of his shoulders and sat him on the ground before Itachi grabbed sasuke hand an they walked into there house together.

"Were home!" Sasuke yelled, as he and his brother headed to the living room. Itachi flickered on the lights. Mikoto, and their grandparents jumped out of thier hiding places surprising Sasuke. "Mom, what is this all about?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto smiled at her youngest son. "It your birthday Sasuke." Fugaku told his son. Sasuke grinned widely.

Sasuke was showered in tons of present as well he got to celebrate his birthday one last time with his family.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	4. Jiriya Birthday 2012

**Jiriya's Birthday  
**

**11/11/12  
**

"Jiriya sensei." Minato called out to him. "What do you want Minato?" Jiriya asked as he continued to peeping through a hole between the two bath houses. "I need you to come with me right away." Minato said urgently. Jiriya nodded his head standing up and following after Minato. They quickly made there way through the village and heading to Minato's priviate living courters.

Once they were inside Minato quickly set up a barrier to protect them. They continued to walk into the living room to see that Kushina was waiting for them.

"What going on here?" Jiriya asked.

"Jiriya-sensei, I've been chosen to be the next Hokage by Sarutobi." Minato told him.

"That great, but why take so much cautiousness about telling me this." Jiriya asked.

"Because that is not the only thing we wished to share with you," Kushina told him.

"What else did you guys need to tell me." Jiriya asked.

"Kushina wishes to have children soon as well we want to tell you that your he/she godfather and to wish you a Happy birthday." Minato told him.

Jiriya smiled widely at this.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this very short** **story**


	5. Rock Lee Birthday 2012

**Rock Lee's Birthday  
**

**11/27/12  
**

"Such a Youthful day!" Lee said as he stuck his head out side his window and took a deep breath before heading back inside. Lee quickly put on his green jumper before doing his morning workout. Once he was done he started running to his team training grounds. "Lee, are you having a Youthful birthday!" Gai asked his favorite pupil.

"Yes, I'm Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled excitedly. "Then you shall get extra hard lesson to day as a present." Gai said as they began to train. Lee was so excted he rushed into action.

"I don't think that counts as a present." Ten-ten said. "Its not but it better not to get involved Ten-ten." Neji told her as they began there own training.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this very short** **story.**


	6. Minato Namikaze Birthday 2012

**Minato B-day**  
**1-25-12**

"Minato-sensei." Rin called trying to gain her teacher's attention. When he finally looked over at her. "What is it Rin?" Minato asked the young genin. "It it true today is your birthday?" Rink asked gaining the attention of her two teammates as well. "Yes it is in the matter of fact." Minato said giving her a small smile. "Well happy birthday sensei." Rin said happily.

"Thank you Rin."

"Happy birthday sensei!" the two other genin's chimed in and they looked to glare at each other.

"Thank you all of you but let get some training in." Minato said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this very short** **story.**


	7. Hinata Hyuuga Birthday 2012

**Hinata Hyuga**  
**12-27-12**

"Hinata-nee chan." Hinabi yelled to her older sister. Jumping into her sister arms.

"Happy birthday." She yelled excitedly thrusting her present into her sister arms before turning around to go get some training in.

"Bye Hinabi." Hinata said as she turned to walk back into her room. But on the arrival she saw her dad waiting at her door.

"Father." Hinata said bowing to her father.

"Rise Hinata." Hisashi said turning to his daughter. Hinata did as told and sat up straight.

"Happy birthday Hinata." Hiashi said giving his daugher her present before leaving the hallway and leaving his shocked daughter behind.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this very short** **story.**


	8. Obito Uchiha Birthday 2012

**Obito Uchiha**  
**12-10-12**

Obito wlked out of the Uchiha compound knowing once gain that his family forgot about his very existence. He started heading to the training ground to make himself forget about being forgotten about that is when he sensed his teammate Kakashi Hatake chakra already in the training ground.

Just when he was about to walk away he heard his crush Rin calling his name as she and his sensei entered the training ground.

"Hey sensei." Obito sid as he pulled down his goggles to cover his eyes.

"Are you suppose to be with your family?" Rin asked confused.

"Oh it just that they forgot." Obito said. Minato and Rin looked at him shocked.

"Really how could they forget?" Minato asked. Obito just shrugged his shoulders in response. Then came Kakashi came over to him.

"Well happy birthday." Kakashi said blankly. Obito turned and smiled at him. "Thanks Kakashi,"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this very short** **story.**


	9. Sakura Haruno Birthday 2012

**Sakura Haruno**  
**2-28-12**

"Sakura-chan happy youthful birthday!" Lee said as he ran by her.

"Thanks Lee." Sakura said as she started towards the hokage tower to continue her training with Lady Tsunade. She entered the hokage room to fine Lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade are you alright?" Sakura asked looking at Tsunade worriedly.

"Sakura of course I am fine I heard it was your birthday and decide to celebrate by drinking since you can't." Tsunade said drunkily. Sakura smiled at her andwent over to go help her sensei.

"Come on let's get you into bed." Sakura said as she took Tsunade home.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this very short** **story.**


End file.
